


It's empty here

by rainingwhiteroses



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, I hope you like it, Like lots of it, M/M, Merry Christmas!, seriously, short but angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:27:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingwhiteroses/pseuds/rainingwhiteroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Hell is empty, and all the Devils are here.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's empty here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [backwardElagabalus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/backwardElagabalus/gifts).



Sometimes Tsukiyama wonders why he even bother in the first place. Sure, Kaneki-kun smells really nice and probably taste even better. THE meal of a lifetime for a Gourmet like him. But was it worth it?

After all has been said and done…Tsukiyama felt tired, empty and spent. His insides echoing hollowly. He has done everything in his power, everything he could, pulling all the strings he can reach, trying and trying to please and fulfill every each one of Kaneki’s demand. To satisfy Kaneki’s hunger.

His poor Kaneki-kun who has died and turned into a demon.

He admits it was fun at first. Exhilarating even, at Kaneki’s transformation. His viciousness, his strength, his ice-cold exterior…it was everything the ‘black’ Kaneki needed to become ‘perfect’. The malice ‘White’ Kaneki exuded was so palpable and nothing can stand on his way. Not for long at least.

Oh, how Tsukiyama had preened then. Prancing around so happily like a dog, willing to fulfill any and all of it’s Master desire. So proud of his title as ‘Sword’.

But then…He wasn’t immune to sorrow. As the days crept by, he could feel it pressing on him, like a physical thing, chocking him and making it hard for him to breathe or see. When Kaneki shut himself off from the World, for once in his life, Tsukiyama felt like weeping. It was an alien feeling to someone like him, but Kaneki has always been the only one who could evoke such emotions from him.

Oh, how he tired even harder then. Tried his best in his own way to cheer Kaneki up. To pull Kaneki away from the abyss that hung over him so heavily. But where Kaneki was, is a place Tsukiyama can never hope to reach. Kaneki never told anyone what really happened in the torture chamber. And perhaps that was why no one can help Kaneki but himself. Kaneki was trapped in Hell, and the only way to escape was to become the Devil and kill Yamori on his way out. Tsukiyama couldn’t help but mourn. Mourn and mourn and mourn.

When Kaneki left him, for good, Tsukiyama cursed everything and anything he could think off. He cursed Rize for dooming Kaneki to such a terrible fate, cursed Yamori and his sick fetishes, cursed Anteiku for their weakness. And most of all… cursed himself for betraying Kaneki’s trust so soon. Cursed himself for trying to hurt such an important person in his life.

There was no point in living anymore. No Hell to go back too. All the Devils are here, and Kaneki was gone. 

*

‘…what is this, Kanae?’

His blinked tiredly, eyes unable to focus too long on Kanae’s face. 

‘…a gift, Shuu-sama.’

He couldn’t help the snort that came out.

‘I need no gift.’ 

And indeed, he does not. Kaneki is the only thing he ever wanted, and ever will. And this heavy sorrow pressing on him… he’ll gladly shoulder them forever, if he could only glimpse at Kaneki one more time…

‘Give it a whiff at least.’ Chie piped up.

‘…’

‘……..fine.’

Maybe afterwards they’ll leave him alone. He needs no company other than Kaneki…

Snatching the packet from Kanae’s hand, he took a tentative whiff, not even caring to look at what he’s sniffing.

The scent nearly killed him. 

‘Shuu-sama!’ 

His knees buckled, and he could feel his heart trying to give up. White was all he could see.

The last thing he heard before he pass out was Chie’s gleeful voice.

‘Told ya he’ll pass out.’


End file.
